Bink
Bink is the son of Bianca and Roland, husband of Chameleon, and father of Dor, Auspice, and Anima. He is the magician immune to all magical harm. Bio A resident of North Village during his youth, Bink was believed to have no talent. This resulted in him being bullied by others and looked down upon growing up. With convincing by his fiance Sabrina, he chose to travel to see the Good Magician Humfrey for help in identifying his talent. A Spell for Chameleon, chapter 1 Pre-Exile On his way to visit Humfrey, Bink met Chester and Cherie Centaur. Almost losing his life to Chester over a misunderstanding, Cherie repayed him by helping him travel past some trenches and get closer to Humfrey's castle. In exchange for answering some questions for Cherie, Bink was able to learn the true history of the first four waves. A Spell for Chameleon, chapter 2 After being blocked by Gap Chasm, Bink participated in a mock rape trial, replacing Martha's husband. He met Wynne, an astonishingly beautiful but unintelligent girl there. She was tasked with showing him a route across the chasm, but before that could happen, Bink ran into the Gap Dragon. He was eventually trapped under ground while trying to escape. While trapped, Bink met Donald the shade. He made a deal with Donald, who helped Bink escape in exchange for helping Donald escape his life as a shade. After completing the deal, Donald was able to rest in peace. A Spell for Chameleon, chapter 3 Eventually, Bink made it to the Good Magician Humfrey. Unfortunately, even Humfrey could not tell him what his talent was, even though he was able to determine that Bink had a talent. As a result of having no demonstrable talent, Bink was banished from Xanth by King Aeolus. Post-Exile He eventually returned with Magician Trent, who had been banished 20 years earlier. During his travels following his return, the true nature of his talent was discovered. Bink married Chameleon and had Dor. After Dor was delivered, Bink got restless. As the Royal Researcher, he was tasked by Trent to find the source of magic in Xanth. He found the Demon X(A/N)TH in captivity under the Brain Coral's Pool. Bink freed X(A/N)TH causing the Time of No Magic. X(A/N)TH eventually returned along with magic.The Source of Magic Bink's talent was revealed to many people during the Next Wave invasion. Its revelation was because Bink was needed to take over as King of Human Xanth after Trent, Dor, Jonathan, and Humfrey were all ensorcelled. When Bink was removed, Arnolde became the first centaur King of Xanth. Bink and Chester helped Grundy carry the bed Smortimor lives under.Golem in the Gears Bink, Dor, and Dolph worked together to find out what had stirred up the zombies.Zombie Lover Talent Bink's talent was that he was invulnerable to magical harm, although not to mundane harm. Bink's talent was considered by the few that know of it to be an unknown factor; it prevents any mention of it, and protects itself imminently as a way of protecting Bink. If it was to be discovered, it could be used against him. King Trent once mentioned that he believed Bink's talent was sufficiently strong enough to manipulate even the Demon X(A/N)TH himself. Bink's talent of immunity from magical harm is kept a secret, and acts in secret because discovery of it would lead to his harm. For example, if his talent blatently revealed itself, then one of Bink's enemies would then know he is immune to magical harm, and therefore try to attack Bink in non-magical ways. This non-magical attack is technically a magical attack, because Bink's magic talent would then be the reason why Bink would be attacked in that non-magical way. This is why his talent keeps itself hidden from even the most powerful magics trying to fathom it.The Source of Magic Personal Life Around the age of 10, Bink had been playing with a cleaver, pretending he was chasing a dragon. While playing, he accidentally chopped off the middle finger of his left hand. He had managed to avoid telling anyone for several days. When his accident was finally discovered, the ability to restore his finger was lost due to the rotted nature of the finger, which Bink had buried. Use of a strong enough spell was avoided as the finger would have been a zombie finger.A Spell for Chameleon, chapter 1 Before being banished, Bink was engaged to Sabrina. He eventually broke up with her and married Chameleon. Major Accomplishments *Bink discovered the source of the magic in Xanth. *Bink single handedly solved the early crisis of magician shortage in Xanth, by having his bloodline to be all magicians. Appearances Major character * A Spell for Chameleon * The Source of Magic * Golem in the Gears * Zombie Lover Minor character * Night Mare * Question Quest * Harpy Thyme * Well-Tempered Clavicle Mention * Castle Roogna * Centaur Aisle * Dragon on a Pedestal * Heaven Cent * Isle of View * Roc and a Hard Place * Faun & Games * Xone of Contention * Air Apparent * Luck of the Draw * Esrever Doom References Category:Humans Category:Xanth characters Category:Magicians